


Absolutely Adorable

by kalliblast



Series: Completed Requests [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalliblast/pseuds/kalliblast
Summary: Very short Ed x Reader I wrote about two years ago. It sat in a google doc, just... rotting. I hope it's aged well.An actual description? Flower crowns are really cute.





	Absolutely Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend, but I want it to see some light. If it flops, oh well.
> 
> Feedback very much appreciated! [Help me write better]

Edward sat with you outside in the grassy field, picking flowers that were close to the two of you. You picked up many lovely white flowers that you did not know the name of. Ed had been asking for the past half an hour why you needed so many flowers, but you decided to keep it a secret. “Hand me all the flowers.” You spoke, and Ed gave you a huge bouquet of pretty flowers. Now with all these flowers you can make the perfect flower crown, and if you messed up you’d still have plenty more. You started to work quickly on the flower crown, handling each flower like the delicate object it is. Ed watched you carefully, still unsure of what you were making, but intrigued. You worked quickly but carefully, making sure each flower was woven tightly so it wouldn’t fall apart.  


“Close your eyes.” Ed looked a little confused, but obliged, and shut his eyes tight. You reached out and placed the flower crown on his head, letting out a giggle as you did so. “Oh that’s so cute!” Ed opened his eyes and tilted his head in confusion. “What did you just do?” You took his hand and walked him over to a small pond nearby so he could see his reflection and appreciate your work. Ed started at his reflection in the water for a few seconds before smiling. “Hey I don’t like too bad in this!” You smiled and took it off his head then put it on your own. “What do you think?” Ed smiled and gave you a kiss on the cheek, “Absolutely adorable, (name).” 

**Author's Note:**

> I put this in the request series because I have no where else to put it.
> 
> I have a request book: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220829


End file.
